angelic truths
by MysterySky8
Summary: Loki is a teasing angel, that has made almost every angel hate him, including even god himself. After Loki has been punished he runs into a crazy beautiful girl that somehow manages to take him in under her wing. Something strange is going on, but what?
1. Loki's Punishment

**Thank you for choosing this story! I don't own Matantei Loki. And don't be afraid to leave reviews!!!**

_He provoked the little humans, who where oblivious to the other worlds that were around them. They say they 'try' to see and 'try' to understand, but they never do... that's why he provokes them in the shadows. He provoked them so much that it became a habit of his, a habit that annoyed most of the angels... even God (which in Japanese is Kami-sama.)_

_He was waiting at a school, a perfect place to cause humiliation to the young humans. How easy it was to him to cause chaos in their obtuse minds that only worried about themselves. _

_As he was in the process of planning how to cause chaos in the class room (room 402), but was struggling to keep his mind from looking at the rustling bags, shoes, and voices filling the room. He was still thinking, actually struggling to think... yet another distraction, a flash of pink hair stole his entire attention. He stopped his little bit of thinking and could only stare... He was at a loss of words. He couldn't see her face, 'I've gotta see who that is...' he murmured to himself. A curiosity was filling him, at the moment he was invisible to the naked human eye and that had advantages :). _

_He spread his tainted diluted black wings to fly to the other side of the building, to peer through the window, to thirst his curiosity to see her face. As he was about to get a crystal clear view of her, he felt as if he was being pulled up within the air, higher. All the way through the depths of clouds. "What the bloody freakin' hell is going on!" Loki yelled as he was being pulled through the sky. Shit. Damn. Fuck. He thought. Many words he did not silently say, but yelled in his head._

_Finally he had stopped being pulled upward through the sky, he ended up at Heaven's Gate. Of course he was already an angel, and was easily granted access through the gate, unlike the newcomers that had to be judged to walk through the gate. "Loki." A voice silently thundered, that had the sound of demand in his voice. Loki immediately recognized this voice. "Yes Kami-san." Loki replied, bowing to show his respect…(that he didn't really have towards Kami-sama.)_

_"Loki," Kami-sama said, "I am done giving you second chances." There was a small pause in his sentence. ? Loki was questioned, 'second chances at what?' he thought. "I have come up with the decision to banish you, until you have learned to respect humans and repay with kindness for all your pranks you have ever pulled on the humans."_

_On Loki's face, a flash of pure shock, and then anger. "N-No! I will not! I will not live with those filthy frail humans!" he managed to scream, his voice had cracked. The look on Kami-sama's face looked amused at Loki's anger. No one had the guts to yell at the creator of existence, except Loki. That's what he appreciated about him, but his games have gone on too long. It's finally time that he has learned to deal with his problems and accepted the humans, considering he also use to be one. This grudged Kami-sama to do this but.... "Goodbye Loki, you shall be striped of most of your powers and wings, and shall be given a human body once again." _

_Before Loki could yell a comeback, clear white fire surrounded him steadily burning his wings away painlessly. Everything turned like a clear white, then he blacked out._


	2. The Clear Meteorite

9 hours later…

Mayura let out a sigh, no mysteries happened today. What a shame. She was in her home laying down on her pink bed, doodling ideas for her mystery club she has been trying to start. "What if…" she murmured, "…. awww! I've got no ideas L" she wined. She rolled around the bed getting dizzy, hoping a idea would just pop into her mind magically. 'Is granting a wish so much to ask for? Is just a little wish of an idea for a club idea to much to wish for?' she thought. Well lucky for her, she just remembered that there was suppose to be a meteor shower tonight!

She slipped on some house shoes that looked like chibi bunnies, and decided she didn't need a jacket outside since she was still wearing her school uniform.

She ran out her room, onto the porch that had a swing on it. She flew backwards, landing on her back, then threw her arms back to rest her head more comfortingly on the swing. She had a great view of the sky with beautiful streaks flowing through it, but she didn't get a satisfying feeling of some type of enlightenment like she hoped she would. Her ruby eyes searched the sky for answers, but the damn stingy sky wasn't giving her none.

As her eyes where still searching, they found a meteor that had a strange clear color to it. After a few seconds, she got off the swing having to take a few steps back. The meteor looked pretty close to the house; but she knew that was impossible!

It just kept falling closer, and closer. Mayura's Dad wasn't home: he was at work, so Mayura didn't have to worry about getting him out. She ran like hell off the porch, but a bit of curiosity began to swivel through her head.

"Ah, a Mystery!!!!" she yelled. Being quite pleased with herself for finding a great mystery, mystery of the clear meteorite!

"I-It's heading towards those trees!!" she yelled, pointing obviously at the trees the meteorite was heading towards. As she was running towards the trees, it suddenly dawned on her that if she had noticed the meteorite, others would have too!!

She started to scamper even quicker to the trees but ended up tripping on her own slippers.

She ungracefully fell into a pile of leaves and sticks, and the meteor actually hit the trees about 3 feet away from her.

As she looked up, her ruby eyes rose in shock.

The meteorite wasn't actually a meteorite?

"What the-?…Fishigi Mystery.." She said, astonished.

The figure of a guy was in the surrounding clear light, with a few figures of black specks .

It felt like watching a light show, blinding, yet entrancing. The lights faded out, and the…teen? Looking guy fell down on the floor. "Oh my God!" yelled.

Thanks for reading, and I don't own Matantei Loki. Don't be afraid to leave reviews !


	3. Entering A Strangers HomeEmbarrassing!

He was flat on his chest, with his head to the side to retrieve air. His golden dark brown hair covered the left side of his face, which gave him a fragile appearance. Mayura a urge to hold him to make sure he was alright.

"eh?" Mayura squeaked.

She stopped her hand from reaching out to the guy, she couldn't believe what she was about to do! Even to a stranger!

She was having a steady tug-o-war with her urge to hold the guy, and her urge to not hug him.

Mind power vs. desire, which would win?

She regrettably lost the tug-o-war. (heehee its not that regrettable!)

Her hand reached his head and sadly instead of hugging him, she brushed the hair out of his face.

His face felt cold and yet also… so gentle.

She didn't expect his face to be so soft! She didn't want to take her hand off his soothing skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~:)

After she finished touching his face she finally remembered that he was knocked out and that he fell out the sky.

She silently yelled inside her head about not taking care of him sooner.

"Im a baka!! He could be hurt and I'm touching his face!!

When she finished calling herself a idiot, she somehow ended up dragged him into her house.

She didn't think nothing of it, nothing perverted came to her mind about dragging a strange alien hot guy into her house.

She tried to be careful, and wished that he could talk. She hoped to hear his voice soon; she wondered if it was going to be deep and soothing, or if it would have a sexy sound to it.

She finally settled him in a awkward looking position, but she was to tired to get him comfy.

There they where, in a house, alone... He was unconscious.... And she was wide awake...late at night... (what could happen?)

Sorry this chapter isn't long! I was going to make it long, but I haven't wrote a chapter for a while now. So just to entertain yall a bit, I wrote this for yall. I hope you enjoyed! Next chapters will be updated soon, and longer.

p.s I don't own mantantei loki, and leave reviews plz! Its interesting to hear what yall think.


	4. Childs Play

Loki's eyes barely opened up.

"Where am… I?" he barely even whispered to himself. Kami-sama's last few words ringed in his head _"…shall be given a human body once again." _

'No wonder I feel so… what was the word?… Sore.' he thought.

He rubbed his eyes to wake him up more. He began to slowly lift himself off of the couch that he had been sleeping awkwardly on. He looked around, everything looked like a modern humans home--boring. As he was glimpsing around, he noticed on a table near-by he saw pink.

"Pink?" he said. He was really confused, 'Where am I exactly?" he thought.

He slightly remembered that pink from before, that eye catching student from whatever school he had visited from whenever that was. But why was he at that students house!!!!!

He began to panic, and started to stumble getting up. He was about to walk out the door that was near by, but he still had a urge to see what her face looked like. It was a strong curiosity that begged him to give in to it, he for once, actually listened to it. Even though he didn't know what that would do to him later.

He was walking slowly to the young girl, he didn't want to wake her up from her slumber; knowing girls you never knew what would be going through their minds, especially when they see a stranger trying to peek at their faces.

He was only about 1 foot or so away from the possible beauty.

She had her face buried in her arms to serve as a cushion for herself.

'How can she be able to breath with her face buried in her arms like that?' Loki questioned himself. He thought this human was amusing.

He slowly and gently started moving his hand towards her head and softly started to tickle her right side of her cheek. Hopefully it was light enough that she would just move her head out of her arms and let him glance at her face--hopefully.

She murmured in her sleep as he did so, it was amusing! She started to stir in her sleep and fortunately she moved her face away from his hand. He moved to the opposite side where her face was revealed.

She was beautiful! Or well… at least she had a lot of features that would make her beautiful when she matured.

He thought he would feel satisfied finally after seeing her, but he wasn't; in fact he wanted to see her eyes and hear her voice. It was weird. And he hated himself for these yearnings, he began to slowly get up and walk away.

* * *

Mayura's eyes trembled open. The guy was right next to her, with his back turned. Like he was contemplating about something. He was walking slowly silently whispering curse words under his breath. Well atleast that answered Mayura's last question, his voice sounded low, smoothing, and sexy!

She pushed herself up quickly and walked to the guy.

"Who are you?" She said, she didn't yell harshly.

"?" He was silent and just started walking away, harshly ignoring her.

Oh no, Mayura was not going to let this guy walk away from her without her answers!

In a rush without thinking she grabbed the guys left hand with her right hand. Made him only flinch and try to walk away quicker with more force.

"Hey, this isn't fair!! I let you rest in my home after I helped you!!" She looked embarrass and angry.

He looked dumbfounded at first, but he said, "Your stupid for letting a stranger in your home."

Mayura got mad and stuck her tongue out at him!

"What are you, a child!?" He yelled, he was losing control of his already poorly controlled anger. He actually grabbed her tongue and pulled, not harshly but enough to hurt.

"Ouuugh" She managed to whine out.

She glared at him with a childish look. He only glared at her in return. They where like children.

More of Kami-sama's words ringed through Loki's ears at this moment. "…_repay with kindness for all your pranks you have ever pulled on the humans."_

'Hmph," he thought, 'what would happen if I didn't act kind to the humans?'

Yep, thanks for reading! I really appreciate all my readers for taking your time to read this. Oh, and please leave reviews. And I don't own Matantei Loki!


	5. Choices

Loki was getting tired of bickering with the human, the little sanity he had left in his head was running dry. He hadn't had to worry about girls (that he cared about) since he first came to heaven, which was about 1,000 years ago maybe.

So basically he was out of experience with girls. (social experience)

He didn't know what to do with this girl, but he knew that he probably owed her something for her taking care of him while he was knocked out, and Loki didn't want to be in dept to a human.

Last time that he owed a human it was a very hard situation to get out of his dept, and thanks to Loki, the lucky bastard even ended up becoming one of the Norse gods. 'Thank Kami-sama I'm not a Norse God, or that world would be out of food by now! I'm blessed enough that I don't have to ever see that demon slave driver ever again!'

Loki's job was that he had to hand feed food to his--"Master"; 4 meals a day, for 5 years strait. And the worst part was… he had to dress in maid outfits…L. (He had to transmute himself into a young fair maiden, poor guy.)

All because he was in dept to a human, a strange human too! Most humans want riches but all this human had wanted was food! (you may?, may not be able to figure this guy out. Sorry I played around with his personality but I kept his likes the same.)

While Loki was deep in thought about his dept and horrible past memories to humans, while still yelling at the female human in front of him(double tasking,) Loki finally noticed that he was still holding the girls tongue--ew.

He never touched a persons tongue before so it was… lets say a shocking experience for him.

He let go of her tongue and started walking out the door again. Anger was blooming in his mind, and spreading like poison.

'Humans don't deserve anything from me, better yet, they don't even deserve even a glimpse of worry from angels because humans, they're all the same…' he mentally yelled. As he was mentally yelling, he made almost silent but noticeable stomps to the door. He was acting childish.

Mayura noticed that he was heading out of the door,

"Hey, do you even know your way through Japan? Didn't you know that you where in Japan? I mean--you're a alien right? You haven't been to Earth so you don't know anything about it! I can help you, just let me help!" Mayura yelled. She wasn't going to lose this scoop that could win her into having a mystery club go!!

"Are you a idiot?" Loki said, "seriously, idiot what if I was a uh…bad guy?" He noticed his mistake, (saying "uh" in his sentence.)He quickly turned his back so that he had his back turned and was seriously trying to make himself stay looking cool in front of her. (Even if you hate someone, its true mostly that you want to look good in front of them. J)

"But your not bad." She stated.

"How can you tell?" A sudden anger took control of him, " Only angels are able to tell a persons true nature." He growled this response. Loki was starting to get irritated. Why didn't he just leave already?

"Angels?" The girl asked.

She had a gloomy look on her, she went from cheerful and aggressive(?) to gloomy.

After hearing the word angel, most of the time humans get annoyingly curious after hearing the word.

Loki smirked at her response. 'I wonder what other responses I could get out of this human…' he suddenly caught what he was thinking, 'not in a perverse way though! Anything but that!!' he thought. He turned a crimson color after he thought that thought.

Loki noticed his back where his wings once where…stung.

'Now what?' He thought.

He wanted to leave, but he was still curious about this human and he owed her. Odds are 2 against one reasons to stay with her.

What will he decide?

Ok, I'm hoping not to make this story too much longer. Maybe about five or seven chapters and I'll be done with this story. Thank you for reading and lately I had a little bit of writers block so if any readers have any awesome ideas, then please don't be afraid to leave reviews because I need the advice! (of course I will credit the people that gave the idea, I don't want to feel like I stole the idea from my friendly readers.)

Also I don't own Matantei Loki; and there will be a contest to who can guess what ending I have in mind. Please no answers saying that Mayura and Loki hook up because I'm planning to make the ending a little bitter sweet. (so there's your hint! Good luck guessing the ending to the entire story.)


	6. Diamond Tears

Loki was thinking so much that he was starting to get a migraine. Sure he was curious about the girls deepest most inner thoughts and had no where else to go but… what about heaven? He had to return sooner or later even though heaven for him was close to nothingness.

"Angels…" The girl whispered, she was trembling and on the verge of tears. Her tears glistened in her eyes and intensified the color of her ruby red eyes, and they shone like diamonds. Even thought Loki hated people crying he thought that her tears made her look beautiful like the moon with its sparkling tears in the sky.

Loki walked away from the door and turned to face the girl face to face. She looked up at him and started attempting to wipe away her fast falling tears. It was in vain, he saw most of her tears fall from beginning to end.

Mayura was looking down at the ground embarrassed that this stranger is seeing her cry like a baby! All because he brought up the word "angel," anything that reminded her of that past incident she hated. Yet she doesn't hate heaven itself but rather than loving it, she just doesn't believe in it anymore. It was too much effort to believe in something that only brought you pain to think about.

"Angels, they only don't really save anyone. Its just a contest to see who can impress the Kami the most, so they can move up in the world of stature in heaven." After Mayura said that, she noticed how weird and rude sounding she was.

"I-I'm sorry!" Mayura was bowing down to the mysterious guy who still had a shocked look on his face.

"..It's okay." He said, "because you're exactly right." He had a devilish grin on his face. (I wonder what he up to..)

The moment had a romantic atmosphere but… Loki's stomach began to rumble loudly. The stomach growl heard around the world, that's how loud it was.

'What was that?' Loki thought. Loki isn't use to being human anymore so he isn't use to the basic human needs. (Basically he forgot that he could get hungry.)

The room was filled with a awkward silence.

Mayura was recovered from the "Angel" topic and quickly taking her chance to keep the hot alien guy with her for her club said, "If you hungry I can make you something!"

'Hungry?' Loki thought. It took him a little while for him to remember what hungry meant.

"Yes, I would gladly stay to enjoy your cooking." Loki said to the girl. Smirking like always.

Mayura's face lit up, "So your going to stay!?" she nearly yelled.

"hmm… Why? Do you want me to stay?" Loki said. His eyes daring Mayura's ruby eyes to answer him.

"Yea I want you to stay, but I don't want anyone else to find out you're a alien! If they do, their going to take you away and do horrible experiments!" While she said this she was thinking of bizarre experiments, like hooking Loki up to a dead guy and using his alien powers to bring the dead guy to life. Like Frankenstein! Kinda.

"Well get to cooking." Loki ordered the girl, "while I'm staying here you're going to be my maid."

"I can't do that!" Mayura yelled. Sure she didn't mind the guy staying but being his maid!?

Loki smiled is devilish smile. He turned away from the girl and once again started heading out towards the door.

Mayura noticed what was happening and ran towards him, grabbing on to the suit that he was wearing to stop him.

"Fine!" She said grumpily, "I'll be your maid but you have to hide as soon as my Papa gets home." She knew that if Loki was to stay at her house that they where going to have to come up with a plan to hide Loki from her Papa.

"Okay." Loki replied.

He walked away from the boring white door and to followed his pink haired treasure.

* * *

After eating dinner that Mayura had made Loki started walking up the stairs with a child-like fascination to exploring the house. His hand was gliding up the stair case as he walked up.

"Hey maid! I'm tired, lead me to my bed." Loki ordered Mayura. She ran up the stairs trying to catch up to Loki.

"We don't have a guest bedroom so you can… sleep on the floor?" Mayura tried saying cheerfully.

To her relief the guy didn't look mad but was just smiling that dark smile of his. For once since she became his maid, she was relieved.

"Then I'll just sleep in your bed." Loki devilishly said.

Mayura's face burned with a blush that was redder than her ruby eyes. "Why my bed?!" She yelled. She stopped walking so that she could look Loki in the eye so she could get a honest answer out of him, but that failed. As soon as she looked him into the eye she blushed even more; so she just looked at the rug on the stair case to hide her embarrassment.

"What?" Loki asked, not understanding the deep meaning in what he asked earlier.

"I'll sleep on the floor!" Mayura grumpily yelled.

Loki knew that the room that was covered with pink would be Mayura's room, he walked in and landed on Mayura's bed face first like a child.

"Well goodnight maid." Loki teasingly said to Mayura.

"My name isn't maid, it's Mayura Daidouji."

"Okay Mayura. My name is… Yamino." He didn't want to give this girl his real name, it was a mystery why but…

"Okay Yamino-kun, don't call me by my first name!"

"Why?" Loki asked giving Mayura the puppy dog eyes.

She was looking strait into his eyes; he was so cute!

"Okay Yamino-kun," she said cheerfully, "you still can't call me by my first name." for once she was the one giving a devilish grin to Loki.

She got out a futon and started getting comfy, "Good-night Yamino-kun."

Loki didn't reply.

Well, this is for you guys! I didn't like the way I wrote chapter 5 so here's a better chapter.

I don't own Matantei loki.


	7. Restless Sleep

The setting was pitch black, and lonely. No one was in this empty space only darkness…death. This continuous dream always was nothing; always the same dream but this time it was different.

Usually there was nothing but the aching darkness that protruded from every invisible corner, this time there's a crack. A crack that allowed some light to trickle in, I wonder why?

Mayura woke suddenly. Her pink hair was sticking to her sweating face, her ruby red eyes shone in the darkness, and she was alert. There was no way that she could go back to sleep.

"Nightmare?" She whispered.

On random nights Mayura would wake up in the middle of the night scared half to death, but she could never remember why she would be scared. It was a mystery that she wasn't willing to solve; a mystery that she was horrified of.

Darkness surrounded her. She was sleeping on the floor while Yamino-kun (who's Loki using identity theft!) was asleep on _her_ bed. Her bed that was safe from the eternal darkness since it was by a window; to keep away the what she feared even more than her past. To keep away the horrible memories of something that weren't hers, yet how is that even possible.

She looked beside her, which is where the bottom of the bed was: there was a space of darkness that she was lying next to. A sudden shock of fear overpowered Mayura's whole body and she immediately jumped in her bed and used Loki's strong back as her own good luck charm to keep the evil away.

She was surprised that he didn't waken from her holding him tightly, he came across to her as a cold heartless jerk but he was _warm._ She didn't want to let go, she was more scared of the darkness than what Loki would do to her in the morning.

Loki felt a tender coolness wrapped around him, it felt pleasant: smooth. He didn't even bother to open his eyes to see what it was, he thought it was part of a dream teasing him, mocking him for his decision to stay with the unusual human.

Even though Loki swore that he would never get along with humans, here he was in a humans home, bed, and owing the human a debt.

He calmed down his unpleasant rude thoughts and cleared his mind.

'If I keep thinking this dramatically I might catch a cold or something.' Loki thought. He felt a little prideful that he remembered some human things at least.

As soon as he inwardly sighed through his mouth, he could…taste a certain scent; a pleasant scent that filled his mind. Sakura blossomes.

That's what this scent reminded him of, yet it was slightly different in its own unique way.

He finally decided to open his eyes. To his pleasant surprise the human girl was curled into his chest, holding onto him tightly.

'What's up with this?' Loki thought. He was shocked, intrigued, and angry at the same time.

Her flesh felt cool and tender to the touch. (Loki's a pervert for thinking this isn't he?) Her hugging him felt as if it was the most natural thing in the world but… his head was telling him this is wrong.

Loki remembered that Kami-sama said that he could return to heaven if he treated the humans with kindness to repay for all the mischief Loki ever caused.

So that meant that eventually… he would have to return to heaven and leave Mayura behind. Is that a good thing?

The young man's head trembled with the aching pulsations of a migraine. He thought too much…again.

Damn, this is what he hated about humans they're so damn weak. Stuck in his thoughts again, he forgot about the girl holding onto him tightly.

When Loki was done rambling about his problems in his thoughts, he once again remembered the girl. Yet this time, she was in a different position.

Her head was implanted into his chest and her arms held onto Loki's body like it was a pillow! Her legs where twisted around one of his legs as if he was a useless stuffed animal thrown on the bed.

What was she doing on the bed with him anyway?

The light that softly radiated through the window made her exposed part of her face radiate with a…pure glow.

There was no way he could get out of this situation. She had him pinned down in a way that if he moved she would wake up from him moving. He would have to wait it out until morning to tease her for cuddling him in the middle of the night.

Loki placed his head in a spot where his head wouldn't be close to Mayura's face and he tried not to squish her with his chest.

This is going to be a long night.

**I hope that you enjoyed this little teaser chapter!**

**I don't own Matantei Loki and please leave a review!**


	8. Morning's Hate

**Just a reminder that Loki is using name theft because he is using Yamino's name. Please enjoy this chapter, and I would like to thank Pinklo for being the first reviewer I had on this story and for always reviewing on about every chapter. So thanks Pinklo. **

It was morning, in fact a Monday morning. "Awwww, it's a school day today.." Mayura complained. She sat up on her bed and stretched, she wasn't ready for the day but the only thing that made the day worth it was her club, her club that she spent a lot of her blood, sweat, and tears on.

She noticed that her bed felt different, she looked over her shoulder and noticed the owner of dark golden hair resting next to her. "eh?" she yelled by accident, she covered up her mouth quickly with her hand. Yamino-kun was still sleeping if she woke him up he might be grumpy and treat her more like a maid or something. Or worst, a child.

She had to get up for school but Yamino-kun was still asleep, how could she get out of the bed without waking him up? Or maybe that was the answer, wake him up then run like hell.

As she was thinking on the many different ways to possibly wake him up, she remembered a dream catcher that she had been given some years ago, sadly she couldn't remember how she got it though. But when she was little, uh let's just say she had… a bad case of nightmares that caused her to have "wet dreams."

She opened a draw that contained her dream catcher, she quickly yanked a feather off of it and immediately started to tickle Yamino-kun's face with it. His face made weird shapes and he made weird sounds as she did this, it was hilarious. His eyes would squinch up, his mouth would look like it was wobbly doodle (example à ~~).

Mayura didn't want to stop tickling him but he started to flutter his eyes open.

She quickly threw the feather under her pillow and started pretending that she was asleep.

Loki was a great teaser, but Mayura just might be better.

Loki woke up, he had this strange urge to scratch his cheek. How strange. His body wanted to stay in place while his mind wanted to stay focused, a contradiction that was one of the many that Loki hated about human bodies. He started to wobble to sit up, sadly he got up too fast and the world went momentarily black. (Ever happen to anybody before? Getting up to fast, then you feel dizzy then can't see for about 2 or 3 seconds.)

He held on to the frame that surrounded the bed for support, dammit, Mayura was hogging the bed! No wonder he was about to fall off it.

Speaking of Mayura, she still has hell to pay not only for hogging the bed but for also sneaking her way on the bed for- who know what reason.

"Hey May~u~ra-san" Loki whispered harshly, yet teasingly. He had a evil grin twisted on his face that was scary but still made him even more handsome. (It's handsome guys like Loki who give other handsome guys bad names. XD)

"Oh, playing pretend are we…?" Loki sarcastically said, "well then…" he began tickling her sides. She immediately started laughing and kicking.

"Hahahahah!" she laughed, "Ya-Yamin…o-kun…please..st-stop it!" she managed to yell out, still kicking.

"Aww, I can't do that. You can't fool this prankster, admit it, you tickled my cheek!" Loki said.

"OKAY!" Mayura yelled, barely unable to laugh without her gut hurting now.

"I can't hear you."

"O-kay. I-I woke y-you up. L"

"Alright, I wanna explanation…maid."

Mayura could finally breath without hurting but her gut was a little sore, she looked over at the clock. Uh-oh.

**Well, that's the eighth chapter! Sorry for the long wait for this little chapter but I hope that you enjoy it. I hope it makes you laugh reading this chapter like it made me laugh writing it. Please review!**

**Oh, and I don't own Matantei Loki, just this story; not the characters.**


	9. Day of Forshadows

Even though Loki (also called Yamino-kun) was threatening her, her attention was stolen by her little cruddy beaten up alarm clock. 'It's 7:54 a.m!' Mayura yelled in her mind. She jumped up out of pink bed, scaring Loki, and dashed out the door. Poor Loki, he was left in the room thinking, 'was what she was about to do that dirty?' (remember he had no clue! Don't hate him for having a… perverse mind.)

As Mayura ran down the stairs her Papa was at the table reading a newspaper, like he always was.

"Mayura, you hungry?" Her Papa asked without breaking his graze from the article he was reading.

"No, running late. Bye Papa!" She yelled as she almost slammed the door on herself; she even forgot her school bag. She was running fast or at least it was the fastest she has ever ran; the thoughts of being late pumped addrenaline throughout her entire body but her legs where soon starting to tire out. The remains of the energy surge the addrenaline caused was starting to run out. Living close to the school sucks because you can't ride the bus but considering Mayura, she would probably miss the bus everyday anyway, if it came. When she was almost there she stopped at a old, worn down detective agency it's once original colors were faded to a old grey, the door looked like it would turn to dust if you poked it, and the windows were either cracked or missing entirely. But it still mystified Mayura, she was under it's spell. Like she was there once before, BUT that was impossible. This place was at least 70 or maybe 80 years old and it hasn't had any owners for… awhile. Plus, she was never entered that old building. Her papa always told her that if she entered the building she would be cursed and wouldn't be able to become a successful detective. She wasn't going to take the chance.

Well, after having a staring contest with the old building she continued sprinting to the school. She was undoubtedly, late. Damn.

Loki was still on Mayura's bed dumbfounded. 'Where'd she go?' He thought, 'I wasn't trying to mean to her just teasing, or maybe I was trying to be mean…' He sat up on Mayura's bed. He was sore from Mayura using him as her human plushy and his coat with his suit was bothering him; it was too stiff and uncomfortable for him. He took off his black coat leaving his white long sleeved shirt with fashionable buttons skillfully placed on it. His ribs hurt too, "Not only does she hog the bed, but she kicks too!" he muttered angrily. He was REALLY hating humans right now, or at least hating Mayura.

He got out of her pink room and started headed down the stairs where he had ate breakfast yesterday, hoping there was something that he could easily make since Mayura… ran somewhere. Right after taking two steps he heard Mayura's dad talking on his phone.

"So you've been experiencing items moving around in the house? And your dog is barking at nothing? Are you sure that your being haunted by spirits?"

"…." Mayura's Papa sweat dropped.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye"

Clearly, his costomer had won the battle over the phone. Doesn't this man have any manly pride? Loki could tell that Mayura's Dad could sense that the costomer was _lying _about the haunting. They probably wanted some attention from the town.

Loki was hiding behind the staircase where he could see Mayura's dad but her dad couldn't see him. He was wearing traditional clothing and looked like a old man with a young face. Haha.

He started to pace around and with rising curiosity Loki began to lean forward to hear more, her papa kept repetitively saying, "Fan…Fan… where's my fan?" Loki couldn't help but snicker at the mans' pathetic attempt to make himself remember but when her Papa was heading towards the stairs, he quickly started to panic. He quickly ran into Mayura's room and hid under her bed just in the nick of time; Mayura's papa just finished walking up the stairs and walked in to his room, which was beside Mayura's room to the left.

Under Mayura's bed was freezing cold and dusty, it was like it was frickin winter and the dust was snowing down, it was the right day to wear a long-sleeve shirt but the wrong to day to wear white damn it. As he waited impatiently under the bed for Mayura's papa to leave he began to shiver, ironically Loki began to pray that Mayura's papa wouldn't hear him shivering.

Her Papa finally walked out of his room and was starting to walk down the stairs with his fan but he quickly turned around and headed towards Mayura's room.

'Damn, did he hear me?' Loki thought. He forcibly tried to stop himself from shivering as the exorcist was studying the room. He walked around the room examining the whole room, finally he spoke, "She forgot to make her bed up!" He yelled. Loki sweat dropped. He made Mayura's bed up and walked out the room turning out her light, leaving Loki in the darkness of Mayura's once bright pink room.

After waiting for about five minutes Loki crawled out from under the bed and immediately examined his once pure white shirt. It was covered with filth! "Mayura…" Loki grumbled angrily.

Mayura was in fact late, she was given a detention slip and was sitting in the classroom.

"Class, today we have our exams. I hope you studied and good luck." the teacher said, boring-like.

"E-exam!" Mayura yelled getting up from her seat. The whole classes attention was on her, some snickering, some curious, and some just sitting there trying to stay awake. "Mayura-san, you have cleaning duty after school." The teacher said in his dull tone.

"But I have detention." Mayura stated.

"After detention then, now stop disrupting the class." He ordered.

She sat back down and looked like she lost a battle, she wasn't expecting there to be any exams. 'Weren't exams suppose to be in 2 weeks?' she thought. While she was deep in thought a test was thrown on her desk by the teacher, clearly he disliked Mayura. Hesitatingly, she picked up her pencil to begin her test but boredom took over and she began doodling a picture of the old detective building, she wasn't paying attention to what she was doodling and ended up drawing someone. When she was bored of doodling she looked at her master-piece and immediately began to erase the image of the person in the picture…she had a uneasy feeling about him or maybe her: she didn't look long enough to be able to tell the difference in gender of the mysterious person but Mayura felt the graze of the lingering presence of the picture. It strangely was making her think of Yamino-kun, how the eyes looked similar, the mystifying feeling of mystery, and the bit of sadness that made Mayura yearn to know everything about him. BUT he is a alien, even if he's so darn cute. (She forgot to add evil, I guess she already forgot she is Loki's maid :D)

She decided to turn the page over to completely get the picture out of her sight, it burned her eyes like it burns vampires to be in the sun. She looked at the clock above the door begging it to speed up but it only mocked her and went slower, this is going to be a LONG day.

Loki's shirt was filthy! When he was an angel it was impossible to get dirty but now, how is he suppose to clean himself when he's forgotten how to? He walked into the bathroom that was next to Mayura's room to examine how much of the filth got on him, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground so Mayura could clean it later. He looked closely at his neck, hands, and face making sure that the dust wasn't on him anymore. After he was done worrying about that he started to admire his muscles in front of the mirror, "Wow, I didn't know that I still had that much abs." Loki said still admiring himself. He turned around trying to see his back muscles but instead noticed that there was a little stump of feathers that were still trying to grow where his original wings where. His wings weren't ripped by its roots like Kami-sama used to banish angels but his wings were burnt off with _clear _fire. So… that meant that he wasn't a fallen angel yet, and that he could return to heaven without meeting Kami-sama's deal requirements. All he had to do was visit a evil spirit, witch, or a demon. Loki preferred witches since some of them where cute and easy to trick out of requirements for the deals. He looked down at the stairs making sure that Mayura's papa was out of the house, he then walked into Mayura's papa's room to grab a shirt. The room was unsurprisingly clean and looked very boring, there was no colors, no windows, and he only had a bed and his clothes in his room. Does this guy have nothing else to do but be boring? He walked over to a closet and looked for shirts but there where only the old-fashioned ones. Loki's anger only grew and he stormed out of the room "borrowing" 2400 yen to buy a new shirt, and maybe some pants.

He knew his way around most of the place because when he was an Angel he flew over Japan tricking people all over, when everything was _perfect._ But now… everything is… messed up. But not for long.

He was out of the house walking on the street, still shirtless. He bought a shirt in a near-store that was a loose red shirt, he was content with his look. After walking for hours trying to remember his way around he ended up beside an old graveyard where he knew a Witch that could help him with his problem, Reiya. Even though it was light out he knew that she would be there, hell, she probably saw him coming anyway. He walked up the stone pathway that led into a abandoned hut, invisible to those who don't have a sixth sense. He was about to knock on the door but Reiya answered the door before he could do anything, she ran up and hugged him holding onto his shirt (which still had a price tag on it. :D) Her shoulder-length brown hair was curling into Loki's golden-brown hair and her violet eyes stared at him eagerly.

"Loki-sama, I missed you! I heard that you got banished from heaven and I knew that you would come!" Reiya said.

"I didn't get 'banished,' only temporarily banished." Loki said while lifting up his shirt to show her the spot where the wings where attempting to grow back. She smiled at him, "I've got just the thing to grow your wings and powers back…but… it comes with a price." Her smile was turning into a evil grin.

He sighed, "Okay, I'll kiss you or go on a date with you."

"As good as that sounds I'm not interested in that, for the moment." She was starting to whisper her sentences to him now, "What I want is for that girl your staying with… I want you to… break her heart so that she will never love again. So she will be miserable the rest of her life and NEVER find any hope, if anything ruin her whole life if you cant ruin her love-life." (Angels can't kill, that's why she wants him to put Mayura's soul into misery.)

"Wait… how'd you know about her?" He asked, "your not able to 'see' non-magical beings unless they're on the border of death or... is a magical being" His face was getting serious now.

"Hmm…if she was dieing you or I _would _know, so that leaves us to conclude... that she is a _magical being. _Maybe she's going to be worth something." Her evil grin only worsening, ruining the image of a pure young woman she normally had.

Loki stood there dumbfounded, he was actually starting to like humans a _little_ bit but now the only reason that he was starting to like them turns out to **not **be human.

Mayura didn't feel like taking the test at the moment, her eyes where burning from them being overheated. Maybe she had a fever? "Sensei, may I go to the Infirmary?" she asked. He scowled at her for not raising her hand, but handing her a pass _would_ get her out of his classroom. He handed her the pass and off she went.

Her head felt like gravity was pulling down on her twice as hard and her mind felt as if a massive black hole was sucking her entire being in. She was getting a migraine now, oh joy.

**Yikes, I'm sorry it took SOO long to get this chapter typed. I have the ending in mind but I'm having trouble with everything in-between but bear with me for now, and my computer was being a Stupid-head and wasn't working for awhile. But luckily i fixed it today. **

**Pleas R&R and feel free to ask questions.**

**And I don't own Matantei Loki!**

**p.s If your wondering why Kami-sama asked Loki to do _good deeds_ to become an angel once agian, read the next chapter! (the next chapter will be added in a week or 3) and im sorry for saying that there was going to be about 9 chapters, the story turned out longer than i had planned. **


	10. The Mystery Before The Storm

Chapter Ten: Mysteries Before The Storm

Mayura awoke from her slumber suddenly, she was sweating lightly, and her skin was pale. At first glance she would appear sick or just waking from a nightmare, but it was actually something else.

Mayura couldn't hardly remember anything besides having a aching, pulsing pain from the migrain that had ocurred earlier. Maybe she was sick? But that was hard to believe, she had felt completely normal. (Besides Loki bullying her.)

She looked around herself trying to absorb every single detail and clues around her to guide her to the answer of the question, where was she? Her stomache was twisting, the pale, plain walls surrounding her made her feel sick just by looking at them. She never liked sickly-light colors on walls ever since THAT time, she quickly scrunched her eyes trying to cover the images appearing in her mind with darknesss but only inturn made her eyes hurt. On the corner adjacent to her on her left side had a little desk stuffed with papers like stuffed turkey a amature decided to randomly stuff for the first time: the papers hung out of the drawers sloppily, some laid on the floor under the desk, the rolling chair that a proper mannered person would have put under the desk was laying sideways on the floor by the door. Mayura being her mystery finatic self, rushed over to the desk to observe the papers to get all the clues she needed to figure out where she was. The papers that were sloppily placed in all over the desk turned out to be student documents with all their medical and personal information, the answer was now plain as daylight. She was in the nurse's office.

'How did i get here?' Mayura thought turning her attention to the door with the poor abused chair laying a few feet away from it. She was excited with heat-filled adrenaline yet scared of the answer of what happend after she... blacked out, and another interesting question popped within her small mind, HOW did she get into the nurse's office? Her mind wondered with the possibilities, a tall, handsome, caring male student picking her up princess style to the nurse's office. Then a thought that left horror spelled out on her face, what if... A PERVERT had carried her to the nurse's office.

'NOOOO!" she screamed in her mind. She definitally did NOT want a pervert carrying her, not even glimpsing at her.

Her mind sore from the migrain and her screaming mentally, she wobbled into the hallway looking at the time. "IT'S 3:44 PM!" she yelled. She had been asleep, passed out or whatever for a whole freaking day! And the sad thing was that she was still sleepy. "I hope that no one put a curse on me" She murmered softly to herself as she flinched thinking of someone stabbing a voodoo doll that represented her with a old rusty nail.

Before walking into the lonely, quiet hallway she glanced back into the nurse's office. 'Why'd the nurse leave me in the office all day instead of waking me up when school ended?' she quietly wondered before walking towards the exit.

"Loki-sama," Reiya said, "I can also add a bonus to out deal if you find out what that girl is." An insane smile started forming on her face.

"If you can "see" non-magical beings, then why don't you find out yourself." Loki threw the words out bitterly to Reiya. He had his job, to ruin Mayura's life. Finding out what she was would be boring and would keep him off task of his job.

"Be quiet smart-ass, I can't "see" her clearly she is too damn blurry. So, anyways, before you enterupted me I was talking about the bonus. If you find out what that girl is, then I will be able to get you back your past memories."

The last bit of the sentence sent shivers down his spine. Past memories... _true_ memories... Loki shot a glare at Reiya, he honestly wanted to remember but something about the look Reiya was giving him made him not trust much as he did a minute ago. Seriously, since where did the cute little witch that he knew in the past go? The witch standing in front of him was just like those freaking fan-girl demons of the underworld. Ugly with jelously, uniteresting, and so normal that one could die of bordome. But... this could give him a chance to... Before finishing his thought, ignoring his gut feeling he looked up to

Reiya, "Fine." He said. Determination showing through his voice as it flowed.

**I am so sorry this chapter took a while to type even though i said it would take 3 weeks, it took like a month, or two.. My computer doesn't work so I'm typing on a random computer that's NOT at my house. Well I typed this chapter on my Ipod and it seemed alot longer on there than it does on a computer so I'm sorry for the shortness. I won't be able to update easily because of school so please find it in your heart to forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**This will be the last time i will type this Disclaimer for this story. This diclaimer will be also for future chapters. I do not, I repeat, I do not own Matantei Loki.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dreams

Hello! There may be some spelling mistakes since I'm writing on a computer that doesn't have spell check, yea, it's pathetic, but please message or review me if you happen to find any mistakes. I will correct the mistakes when I can, and on this chapter I'm going to try to add more descriptions and syntax. If it doesn't work out that well in this chapter then I will go to my original way of writing. Enjoy! -Oh, hold up, thank you everyone that has reviewed to this story! I am very grateful, and happy, and...I am overpowered with a feeling of joy whenever I read yall's comments. I swear, the angels are singing when I see a message that says I have a new review! Now, you may enjoy the chapter. :)

Mayura was walking down the multicolored street that was filled with vibrant and monotonous colors, she wasn't paying attention to what the objects that contained the colors were while she struggled to walk through the colors that crowded her. As she was walking, she had a strange urge to look at the ground, not even bothering to comprehend what the objects in her surrounding were.

She felt drained of energy despite the extra 7 hours of sleep she had gained that day, and it was obvious that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. Her weak legs dragged on the ground while her long pink hair covered her face and any emotion evident on her face.

She followed the flow of the colors and kept on walking when they all stopped moving; a new color was Chapter 11: Dreams

Hello! There may be some spelling mistakes since I'm writing on a computer that doesn't have spell check, yea, it's pathetic, but please message or review me if you happen to find any mistakes. I will correct the mistakes when I can, and on this chapter I'm going to try to add more descriptions and syntax. If it doesn't work out that well in this chapter then I will go to my original way of writing. Enjoy! -Oh, hold up, thank you everyone that has reviewed to this story! I am very grateful, and happy, and... I am overpowered with joy when I read them. Now, you may enjoy the chapter. :)

Mayura was walking down the multicolored street that was filled with vibrant and monotonous colors; she wasn't paying attention to what the objects that contained the colors were while she struggled to walk through the colors that crowded her. As she was walking, she had a strange urge to look at the ground, not even bothering to comprehend what the objects in her surrounding were.

She felt drained of energy despite the extra 7 hours of sleep she had gained that day, and it was obvious that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. Her weak legs dragged on the ground while her long pink hair covered her face and any emotion evident on her face.

She followed the flow of the colors and kept on walking when they all stopped moving, a new color was laminating her peripheral vision now. A light, almost happy-yellow color was shining, unlike the other solid colors that blended together.

At first, she thought the happy-yellow would feel warm and welcoming, but was given a harsh screech and pulsating fear instead. The light drew closer, quicker, and nearer with every mili-second. Sensing the danger, Mayura shut her eyes. But no pain came, no eternal darkness, only colors. Curiosity shot through her body even if it was dead-tired and overpowered her strange urge, making her actually LOOK at her surroundings now. Her eyes opened with shock, she was at the school's entrance.. But she was just walking on the street, just possibly in a car crash.

'How?' was the only word that popped into Mayura's head.

'Was it a dream?' she thought.

She examined her body to check for wounds, bruises, or any evidence that would assure her that she wasn't crazy. Everything looked... Normal. But that was the strange thing, Mayura was never normal under ANY condition.

'I'm worrying too much." thought Mayura. She kept her face from drooping downwards to the ground, and made sure to be alert of her surroundings. Dream, hallucination or whatever, Mayura made sure to not let the events that occurred in her dream actually happen.

'Tomorrow... I will skip school and investigate everything about today, I hate unsolved mysteries. Or actually, I thrive off mysteries but I still hate them in a loving way.' she thought. Her thought brought back an ironic memory, and an old-almost-unfamiliar feeling from the haunted past. Her Mother, someone she can barely remember, someone she remembers only by feeling, someone...Someone who was important enough to change the life of a little girl forever when she left towards Heaven, if it even does exist. The old-almost-unfamiliar feeling of loving hate, the ironic memory of hating something you love filled Mayura, reminding her of the past, stamping it in her mind making sure she would never forget. She hated the past and was scared of the future, that's probably why she decided to be in neither and stay in the fantasy world of mysteries. The world, were everything had a reason, everything was solvable, and happy endings.

Mayura stopped with a crowd of people at a green light, waiting for the light to turn red so they could pass. Then suddenly, there was a loud screech.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¡POV change!~~~~~~

Loki had walked home from the young witch's house/hut and safely made it to Mayura's room without being noticed by her dad. He walked into the lonely pink room; the bright colored walls brought no happiness to the room, is this how Mayura felt when walking into her room? Loki noted the sloppy blankets on her bed that her dad had attempted to make this morning; he let out a small laugh. The room swallowed up the sound, safely locking it within its walls from the outside world returning the unhappy, lonely feeling to Loki.

'Where did she go?' Loki thought while gently placing himself on her bed, he got off quickly though with silent-lightning speed. His eyes frowned at his body as he looked at himself. His body felt... Disgusting. His body felt like oils had been dumped onto him, and his body was pleading him to get them off. He struggled to remember what he should do in situations like this, this time Mayura wasn't here to help him figure out what to do. He couldn't take care of his human body because stupid Kami-sama took away his past memories from his human life, like he does to all angels.

He sat on the cold pink rug, leaning against the bed to keep his balance. With time his eyes closed, slowly dragging him into another world of bent reality and one's own consuming, selfish greed; or possibly bits of the hidden truth.

Loki knew that he was dreaming, it would explain the glossy fog that coated everything. Stuck in the bittersweet feeling of dreaming, Loki thought, 'I haven't dreamt for…a hundred years. Or, at least that's how long I _think_ it has been.' Suddenly alert, Loki looked around and he heard soft, low whispers in the glossy fog. He had to strain his ears to listen, but it was worth the strain. Hearing the information that barely leaked out of the strangers mouths' shocked Loki.

"Tonight, you'll join me as a human here on Earth..." A young male's voice said, filled with... Love and hope. Not that Loki would know anything about those feelings that came out of the stranger's mouth, but the sentence that the stranger had said was dragging Loki's curiosity in.

"Yes, and we can live together on Earth forever." An angelic voice said, her soothing tone was filled with excitement, yet it was also felt hesitant.

It felt like a second, yet Loki knew that time had passed by in his dream, if it could even be considered a dream.

Suddenly, somewhere in the darkness a young man's cry of pain was heard, later, flapping sounds from a pair of wings echoed in the invisible dark boundaries of Loki's dream.

Yea, I'm ending the chapter right here since I'm running out of time to write, but you did get some hints to how Mayura's mom died. And also some hints to Loki's past in a way, but those hints won't be fully understood until I post some new chapters, or will they?

Did y'all like the more descriptive + syntax little chapter? If y'all did, then review so that I know to keep writing like that.

And, I'm sorry that I haven't added the reason why Kami-sama told Loki to do good deeds yet, but you will get some REALLY juicy plot/drama/comedy once I do; y'all will REALLY love it. Hint: little person (I won't say his or her name, but ya'll can guess who it is probably.)

Thanx for Reading, disclaimer for all new chapters is in chapter 10.

And just for fun, I received my GPA score today and got into the top 100! I'm so excited, but I still have to study for about 5 hours every day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Side Effects

Loki's eyes sprung open, he was scared shitless from the dream. His first dream as a human and it turned out to be a nightmare, how lucky of him.

Loki shifted his graze from the ground to the room, still no sign of Mayura. Loki was worrying, what if something happened to her? What if someone hurt her before him? What if she knew what he was planning to do? What if she ran away? Loki's head was swirling with confusion; he covered his face trying to block his mind from the outside forces of emotion from screwing with his head. He stopped all of his thoughts from moving about, which momentarily stopped the pain; but he knew he can't run from these thoughts forever.

~~~~POV CHANGE!~~~~

The screeching sound scared Mayura to death, reminding her of her horrible dream from only a few minutes ago. She looked at her setting, two cars had crashed into each other and one had caught her attention with its yellow light, the car's deceiving happy-yellow light. Mayura for a moment, felt as if she was crazy or hallucinating; yes, she was a mystery fanatic, but not when the mystery involved her! She didn't want to be branded as a "psycho" in the world or to be given a false hope of "specialness"; all she wanted was to be able to quench her need for fantasy, a happy ending. If she did predict this accident, why was she able to predict it now and not before in the past? Why didn't she have this ability when she was a young girl, when she had needed it the most?

Tears started to flood out of Mayura's stinging eyes; she noticed the people that were in the cars weren't coming out, no sounds of screaming in pain and no movement in the cars. Realization kicked in after the tears, those people were…dead.

It had been at least three hours before Mayura had finally crawled out of most of her depression. She was at her house, still in a fit of flooding tears. Immediately after seeing her walk in, sensing the depth of the turmoil in Mayura's emotional state of being, Mayura's dad allowed her to freely walk into her room; saving conversation for when she was ready to talk.

Slowly and drunk-like, Mayura walked up the stairs and into her room. She spotted Loki laying on the floor with…a red shirt on. She almost asked aloud where he got the shirt, but quickly noticed that he was asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep. Silently, she whispered, "Goodnight Yamino-kun." She covered Loki with a blanket she found on the floor, and fell into her own world of dreams when as fell on her pink bed.

Sadly, morning came. Mayura didn't feel like going to school, she was still in a miniature depression from yesterday's events. She got up and started writing a note to place on her door, so if her dad ever decided to walk upstairs this morning to wake her up, he would notice the note and leave her alone for the day.

Swiftly, easily, Mayura drifted back into her dream world when she had lain down on her bed, not even bothering to cover herself up with a blanket.

Loki heard small footsteps on the floor, echoing into his dreamless dream. Pulling his conscious self out of the nothingness one can call a dream, his eyes fluttered open. He immediately noticed Mayura's bed was slightly bouncing, meaning either Mayura just got into bed, or she was kicking in her sleep. Loki winced, remembering Mayura sleep-kicking him when they shared her bed. Ouch.

Loki was honestly relieved that Mayura had come back from… wherever she had come from, even though it meant that he would have to make her depressed in the now-nearer future. To be honest, he didn't feel like torturing her today, for he was in his own state of chaos. Emotions flying about and questions floating around in his mind that didn't make anything seem sensible anymore, everything would be easier if he had his human memories. But he knew that while he had a job, he had to finish it quickly before… distractions would bounce out of a little black hole known as life. (A.N- if you don't really understand the last sentence I wrote then here's a quick note! I used "black hole known as life" to describe how unpredictable life can be since one does not know of what can come in and out of a black hole. I hope that helps you, now, back to the story! Onward, march! Joking.)

Loki heard a soft, tired moan escape Mayura's lips. 'Is she dreaming already?' Loki thought as he glanced over at the pink-haired girl. His mouth curved into a smirk as he attempted to imagine what the young girl was dreaming of. 'What would a mystery-freak dream of? Mysteries perhaps.' Loki thought. Then, the most wildest guess Loki could've ever taken quickly flashed through his head, 'Could she be having a wet dream?' he snickered at his own guess after looking at Mayura's face once agian, she was way too pure to be having those kind of dreams.

Loki stood up, stretching a few muscles here and popping a few bones there, relieving himself of built up tension from the uncomfortable sleeping position he was in almost all night.

Loki noticed Mayura wasn't covered with her huge blanket, without thinking, Loki covered

Mayura up. It felt like a natural, polite thing to do. Only after 2 seconds did Loki remember once again that his job was to make Mayura unhappy and to find out what she was.

Mayura's face looked so peaceful that it made Loki feel like it would be a sin if he took away the blanket, but duty won over feelings in Loki's mind. He snatched the blanket off her body, not even allowing her toes to be covered by the blanket. And now, he waits, for the girl to start shivering and yearning for her pink blanket; 'Ha-ha, seeing her troubled face would bring me happiness on a platter.' Loki thought with his wide Cheshire smile that seemed to show his glittering teeth in the darkness, which was the only available light source in the dark morning. **(A:N, I tried to be funny, yea, it doesn't sound that funny.)**

Suddenly, Loki fell over onto the hard, cold floor. His back hurt like hell, stinging from the core of his back and spreading pulsations of pain throughout his body. Loki wanted to know why it was happening, why all of a sudden a fellow named Pain decided to randomly start knocking his block off! **(A:N, "knock his block off" is supposed to be the British way of saying "beat the hell outta him!"). **If Loki was not an angel in the past or if he wasn't a male, he would've started bawling like a baby due to the pain. The searing and burning sensation of the pain started to grow He hoped that Mayura would wake up quickly and somehow help him out of his situation, but sadly it seemed Mayura was out dead**. (A:N, "out dead" in the sentence it is used in, means that Mayura was so exhausted that it put her into a deep sleep that she won't wake up from easily.. Like the dead, in a way. Sorry if the sentence somehow offended y'all, message me about it if it did offend you and I'll change the sentence whenever I get online.)**

Loki just layed there, fighting off the pain and tears at the same time. He felt completely miserable; one second he was snickering happily at a prank he was pulling on Mayura and now, he is down on the floor in the fatal position. Life can be so bi-polar when it wants to be.

All Loki could do now was to wait, pray, and hope that Mayura would wake up soon. It's funny how Karma can get you back whenever you're ready or not for the consequences.

**Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I'm thinking of adding the "little person" either in the next chapter or the chapter after the next chapter, betcha ya'll can't guess who it is! All I have to say is, be prepared to be shocked. :D**


	13. A Violent Dream with a Unseen Delight

Chapter 13: Violent Dream with an Unseen Delight

The pain eventually had made Loki fall victim to blacking out, once again dragging him into something of a dream; fortunately, this "somewhat" of a dream wasn't just a dream.

"Loki." A soft voice with a touch of the I-told-you-so-feeling said from the darkness, "I warned you that you must treat the humans with kindness, and now you're suffering for being ignorant."

Loki's face twisted with recognition of the voice, "So you're punishing me for being ignorant, ha, that doesn't sound like something you would do, Kami-sama." Loki replied to the voice that he knew too well.

"Who said I was punishing you, this is something that you have brought onto yourself by your own means, it has nothing to do with me or any outside forces."

"Then who's doing the fucking punishment! Even in a dream, I can still feel the pain." Loki yelled, his face was red from fury and eyes squinting from the pain in his back.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Your soul, that's slowly becoming corrupted through your deeds, if you don't hurry and clean your act, you know what will happen."

Silence fell, Loki or any angel by that matter knew of what would happen to an angel with a corrupted soul, they would become a fallen angel and would NEVER be allowed back into heaven's golden gates. The only options that would be left for the soul was Hell, eternal reincarnation or…destruction of the soul, neither of them sounded pleasing. Hell, when Loki was an angel, he already had a faintly corrupted soul, but it was so faint that it wasn't something to worry about.

"Loki"

"What?"

"Forcing your way into heaven won't give you a good title if you return you know, it'll only make you further away from sitting next to the throne, and you know how much work it takes to even get near it."

"I don't give a fuck about sitting next to the throne; I only want to be allowed back into heaven. Since my memories were stripped from me, I can't remember anything about my past homes; heaven is the only place that I can imagine as my home. Fuck Hell and Earth, I just want Heaven."

Kami-sama's voice chuckled, "A selfish want from a selfish boy."

"Boy, who the hell are you calling a boy! I'm a fucking 239 year old and you're calling me a boy!"

"Age gained through waiting is something all spirits of the living go through; mentally aging is a concept of learning and gained wisdom through mistakes and from other beings. You may be 239 years old, but you act the age of an adolescent child who thinks of nothing but himself."

Loki growled, he was really angry at the moment, but he couldn't do anything no matter how much he wanted to; the pain from his corrupting "soul" was growing and there nothing he could do about it but curse loud profane words.

"Shut up old geezer; why is the level of this pain so painfully high when all I did was only tease the girl."

"Why don't you ask yourself that question, surely if you listen hard enough you'll hear the answer. Bye, see you…never" The voice playfully whispered as Loki felt the presence disappear from the strange "somewhat" dream.

"Never…," Loki angrily muttered, "you can kiss my ass if you think I'll never get back into heaven, I don't give a fucking care about you!" He yelled. 'That old geezer won't know what hit him when I return." Loki thought, his trade-mark evil smirk finding its way across Loki's mouth.

~~POV CHANGE!~~YAY~~~

Mayura heard soft hushed whimpers through her sleep, 'whimpers?' she questioned herself. She silently opened her eyes, when her eyes were fully open, she screamed out, "YAMINO-KUN!" She scrambled herself out if her bed and rushed herself to Loki's side, who was laying face down on the ground. His mouth was clenched and his eyes were squinted as he let out barely inaudible whimpers. Mayura had no idea what to do, she was lost and she was confused. What could she do? She couldn't stop some innocent people's death, so how could she stop this? All she could do was sit there helplessly and let the the remainder of the tears she had successfully held back yesterday come falling down, what could she do? She reached out her hand and gently rubbed Loki's head, hoping to somehow comfort him through his pain. A strange gesture between 2 people that's barely acquainted, but, it felt as the most natural in the world to do. "Yamino..." she whispered.

**It seems like my characters are always dreaming or being knocked out, doesn't it? For those of you who don't understand why I took away the –kun at the end of the story in Mayura's dialogue, well, a name without –kun, -san, or –sama means that there is a higher intimacy level between the two people; it doesn't have to be lovers that take away the suffix, it can be close friends also. Sorry if this chapter is short for y'all, but this is all I can do with short amount of time I have on the computer. The "little person" is not in this chapter, I wanted to add him/her, but the chapter was too short. Hope you enjoyed and please review! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed in the past, I'm very grateful to y'all. Also I might start working on a new fanfiction story soon that will be for xxxholic, so wish me luck!**


End file.
